


Don't Catch With Your Face, Stupid

by Theeggprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MEGANE OIKAWA, So many kisses, i'm really embarassed, iwaizumi being nice for once, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa recieves with his face and Iwaizumi kisses it better.</p><p>Fluff without plot. Literally just Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Catch With Your Face, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other fic, but I needed a fluff break. Thanks to Bread for the really great prompt!

A word from the wise: don't recieve volleyballs with your face. Especially not when you're wearing your glasses. Tooru Oikawa apparently had to learn this lesson the hard way. Which is how Hajime Iwaizumi ended up sitting in Oikawa's room after leading him home from the club.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan.." Oikawa said with a sniffle. Iwaizume sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Well, don't catch with your face, Shittykawa."

"How mean!"

Iwaizumi just snorted, sitting down next to Oikawa on his bed. 

"So when did you say your new contacts will come in?" 

"Tomorrow. They put a rush on them for me." Iwaizumi nodded in response. 

"I guess I'll just have to be your eyes until then." He tried to take on a flirtatious tone, but he was sure he sounded as embarrassed as he felt.

"Aw, Iwa-chan~ You don't have to do that for me! I know my house well enough to function without my vision correction." Hajime felt the heat beginning to rise in his cheeks.

"I meant. Y'know. Tomorrow, at school and stuff. And, like..on the way to school." His voice dropped to a mumble by the end of his statement, not meeting Oikawa's gaze.

"Aw!" Tooru cooed, putting a hand to his cheek. "You do care about me, Iwa-chan! You're so sweet!" 

"We just can't afford to lose our captain, dumbass. You'd get run over or something." Iwaizumi's expression softened at the pout on Oikawa's face. The look likely wasn't sincere, but it still twisted his heart to see. "I'm sorry." He reached out and took Tooru's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the calloused palm. Tooru let out a small laugh. 

"Iwa-chan, you big softie.." He whispered. "Lean closer, I want to see your face." And Iwaizumi did. "Closer, you're still blurry." Oikawa commanded, and Iwaizumi complied. He knew that Oikawa could see him just fine, his vision wasn't /that/ bad, but he did it anyway. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." His voice was stern, but there was no heat behind the threat and a smile on his face. Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes bored into his own, sending a small shiver down his spine. He did the only thing he could think of that would get that stare off of him: he closed the already small gap between them. He pressed his lips to Oikawa's cheek , then repeated the action again and again, moving closer to Oikawa's mouth each time. Oikawa laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend once their lips met.

"I like you best when you're like this." He mumbled against Hajime's mouth, his voice carrying a genuine tone for the first time that afternoon. Iwaizumi just smiled, a short chuckle leaving him as he kissed Oikawa again, more deeply. That kiss didn't last long, and he pulled back just enough to pepper soft kisses over Oikawa's entire face. They both laughed breathlessly, falling over sideways onto the bed. 

Oikawa slotted himself against Iwaizumi, tucking his head against his neck despite being the taller one. It was his turn to leave chaste kisses over Iwaizumi this time, over his neck and jaw. Iwaizumi smiled, burying his face into Oikawa's hair. He rolled so that he was on his back with Oikawa on top of him and his arms firmly around him. Oikawa nuzzled against his chest, a content smile on his face. Hajime ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair, tenderly working through the knots and snags.

"I love you, Hajime."

"I love you too, idiot Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on my writing tumblr, www.theprinceisalwaysright.tumblr.com, or on my personal tumblr, americanprince-americanroyalty.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
